It Might Take a Thousand Miles
by Magical Blazze
Summary: Miyako brakes up with Eiji about two weeks ago and she is living with their sweet memories. She wants to go back to him, but she's scared that he now sees her as just a friend. Will she be brave enough to tell him or will she never walk the miles to get him back. Based on the song "A Thousand Miles" by. Vanessa Carlton


**It Might Take a Thousand Miles**

Miyako sighed again as she looked out from the inside of the school seeing the crowd of boys waiting for her. Before she would think nothing of it because this would happen everyday when she left the school to go home. But, now it was a huge slap in the face to her and she wished that she wasn't so popular with the guys of the school. She had only broken up with Eiji Jojo, her formal enemy, only two weeks ago and the boys had come back like flies to a leftover slice of apple pie. It quite annoyed her even though it was her who broke it off everyone assumed that she was fine, but in reality she wasn't all that sure she was. Miyako took her third deep sigh in that moment and smiled as brightly as she could hoping it didn't look fake. She walked right out the door and did her causal wave off of the boys who were around her.

"Miyako, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Miyako, are you free today?"

"You look really gorgeous, Miyako!"

"I like you, Miyako!"

"Sorry, sorry I'm busy thank you, thank you I must go now." Miyako said walking by the boys without a second thought as she passed the gate and didn't stop smiling until she was at least a few blocks away. The frown on her face made her look like she was completely upset by something, which was only half true, but this frown was more for a deep thought. _Eiji was always making sure to be by my side, so I wouldn't have to deal with them. _She sighed while thinking about how he would take her hand as they walked out of school together or he would stand in front of her if someone did try to get with her. It still puzzled her why she broke up with him and how it ended. Miyako only remember his face, it was emotionless and unreadable that she didn't know if he was happy or not.

_Let's be friends then. _

"Let's be friends then…he turned around and said that, so he didn't feel much about me." Miyako said while walking looking in front of her with a blank, far out look. She stopped in the crowded area of people and looked up at the sky seeing it was getting late. She didn't think she was taking her time until she noticed the sun was getting close to setting. _Time will just keep passing me as though nothing happened; the sky keeps changing even if I want to get sucked into it, I can't. Maybe I should just stop thinking about him and I will change too._ Now, with that in her mind, Miyako decide to start walking again only to bump right into someone. Luckily that someone had put their arms around her or she would have falling to the ground.

"You alright, Miyako?"

Miyako backed up from the person and looked at him only able to say, "Eiji."

"Yes, nice to see you today." he smiled looking down at his ex-girlfriend with nothing but friendliness.

_But, I don't want time to pass me by; I don't like change. _She thought while gazing at him, lost in his dark eyes. All she could do in that moment was kiss him on the cheek surprising them both. "…Thank you…for not letting me fall." Miyako mumbled feeling her face falling down to her feet.

"No problem, I wouldn't let you fall." Eiji said while patting her head not even commenting on the sudden kiss. "Well, see you Miyako." he said while waving back at her and walked into the crowd of strangers. She watched him go and stood there for a few minutes until she felt the sun's rays leaving her skin.

"That's not true…you always make me fall." she whispered to herself as she felt a light blush rose to her cheeks.

* * *

The next day at school Miyako had found out her art class and a few other art classes where going outside for their period. She wouldn't have thought much of it until she saw Eiji was in one of those classes. She had made should to keep herself hidden from his eyes and listened to what had to be done for the lesson. But, it was hard to focus because anytime she looked at him to see if he had spotted her, her mind would think of little memories of their time together.

"_Bubbles! Guess what? Me and my brothers are good guys!" Boomer smiled while wrapping her into a big hug. She giggled while hugging him back and congratulation him. _

Miyako shook her head and noticed everyone was starting to pair up. She panicked knowing all to well she would be a sitting duck for a pack of wolves, and in a second there they were. "Miyako, let's be partner!" they all shouted at the top of their lungs.

"I um..um…I can't be…I just…" Miyako whimpered as she stared at the boys eyeing her waiting for an answer.

"There you are Miyako, we picked this plant to draw remember." Eiji said while taking her hand and leading her way from the group of boys.

"Thank you." Miyako mumbled.

"You always need saving." Eiji said not in spite, but in a matter-of-fact tone.

"_Hey, that was mine you know." Eiji blushed saying it in a matter-of-fact tone as Miyako licked one of his lollipops happily._

"Sorry." she said while shaking her head of another memory.

"It's fine you are like a princess." he chuckled while sitting down in front of wall with Iceberg Climbing Roses on it.

"Th-…wow I didn't know these grew here." Miyako said trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, I found them that day I was practice my lightning attack."

"Lightning attack."

"_Bubbles don't worry I will save you!" Boomer shouted while charging up his attack ready to hurt the villain that had pinned her on a wall._

"Well, I'm glad you got it down now." Miyako smiled liking that memory of her blue knight in shiny armor saving her the first time. Miyako looked around and saw the group of boys staring at them and quickly got to work on the flowers she was suppose to be working on.

"_Miyako! That's embarrassing people are staring." Eiji blushed as she kissed him on the cheek at the dance in front of everyone._

"Uggh!" Miyako groaned while ripping out the doodle of a heart on the pages she was working on. _Why? Why can't I just get rid of them? _

"Heh, you seem like you could use some music to lighten your thinking box." Eiji chuckled at the cute groan she gave as he put one of the earbuds in her ear and putting one in his ear turning on the iPod. Miyako calmed down for a bit and realized it was their song that was playing on the music device. She remembered in playing when he hugged her close to him as they walked in the winter and the time she hugged him for just giving her a flower and he didn't have a clue why.

_Why does he remember this? This song will only make us think of each other; and I don't deserve to be on his mind. What is he trying to do? Make me sad, make me happy, make me fall, make me cry? _Miyako thought while looking at the boy next to her not even noticing she was smiling.

Eiji stuck his tongue back in his mouth seeing he was almost done and decided to check on Miyako. "Miyako, why are you crying?"

"Eiji…" Miyako whimpered letting a few more tears fall from her face as she jumped on the boy to hug him causing them both to fall to the ground. "Why would you play that song? You know what it does to..me!"

"Sorry, I thought it would calm you down." he said letting her hug him as he kept his hands on the ground to get them back up. Miyako had smiled when she hugged Eiji and everyone had seen it. Miyako didn't know what caused her to do that; it was like someone was pushing her to hug him, to be near him in anyway possible. "We better keep working." Eiji said while turning back to the roses on the wall as Miyako looked from the corner of her eye seeing people where staring at them and whispering.

* * *

"Why? Why? Why did he have to hug me like that?" Miyako shouted while throwing her pillow at the wall in her room. It was nighttime and Miyako was already dressed to go to sleep, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Today Eiji had hugged her for a picture the yearbook people had asked them to pose from. He had placed her head on to his chest and put a peace sign up winking at the camera. All Miyako could do was blush brightly and get lost into the sound of his heartbeat against her ear. As soon as the cameraman showed her the picture she made sure not to let him see it. She was now attacking her stuffed animals and pillows trying to think clearly. "And why do I have to live in our memories?" she cried while hugging her favorite stuffed animal, Octi, and sitting on the bed seeing different images of them, she thought would have gone away by now. She looked up at her desk seeing the frame she had put down the day she broke up with him. Miyako got up and slowly lifted it up seeing Eiji and her smiling happily on their first real date. "I…I…don't think I can let you go. I…I…can't." Miyako sobbed while hugging the frame and Octi to her chest as she fell asleep until a knock on the door woke her up.

"Miyako? Could you go to the store for me?"

Miyako looked at the clock seeing it was 10:46am and got up from the messy bed she destroyed last night. "Sure grandma, I will be right out in a minute." Miyako said while getting dressed in a tight, tube top dress she got from a retro store, a hooded jacket, and long boots. She took the list her grandma gave her and made her way to the store. Once in the crowd she got a distant look staring ahead not even caring about the crowd. She got bumped and nearly went flying if Eiji hadn't been there again.

"Hey, there Miyako; we got to stop bumping into each other like this." Eiji chuckled as a smirk played across his face. Miyako looked up at him biting the inside of her cheek to keep from saying anything. Eiji noticed the worried look on her and said, "Hey, if you need me. I'm always here for you, ok?" He winked at her causing the look to disappear from her features, but a blush had fall on to it instead. Eiji just smiled at her knowing that was how she usually acts, but was surprised to see her grab his neck and pull him down for a kiss on the cheek. "Miyako! Stop!" Eiji blushed while pushing her enough for her to let go of him. "Miyako, this is getting out of hand…if you keep doing that people will think we are still together when we really aren't, understand?"

Miyako looked at him nodding as tears came into her eyes as she ran off and said, "Sorry."

"Miyako! Come back!" Eiji shouted after her and saw her getting lost in the crowd. He didn't seem to like her state of well-being, so he ran in the direction she went to find her.

_What was I thinking? He already sees me as a friend, so I can't get him back…he doesn't want me anymore. _Miyako cried seeing her belt beeping as she went into an alley and transformed. She flew up seeing the battle was already taking place and saw the dark blue streak flying over there to help in the battle. She paused as she watched it go and just floated in the middle of the sky in thought. _It looks like time is passing us by; so why I'm still thinking about this? I don't want this; it's like everything is falling apart and I can't stop it. I don't know what to do. _Bubbles thought while more tears fell from her eyes and she didn't noticed that in her hopeless state, her powers fainted causing her shoes to give up the will to fly. _Falling…falling…into the sky. _

"Bubbles!"

"I'm falling." Bubbles said closing her eyes not even trying to stop herself.

"Bubbles!" Boomer yelled again as he flew faster catching the girl bridal style and landing on the ground. "Bubbles…are you ok?"

"What?" she mumbled while opening her eyes that just got bigger as she stared up into her blue knight in shiny armor. He smiled asking again which she could only nod to as he put her down gently.

"You should tell the Professor about your shoes, I don't want you falling again." Boomer said while flying back up to help with the battle again.

* * *

It's another cold night and Miyako had forgotten a jacket as she walked into the city. She had taking a week to finally come up with an answer to her problem and she was ready to face Eiji. She had tried many times over that course of a week, but she would just turn tails whenever she saw him close by. But, this time she couldn't run she was going directly to his house and knew in her appearing he would make her come into the house. Miyako didn't plan on forgetting the jacket it was a lot warm out this evening, but she wasn't going to waste it. Her feet were killing her as she made it up the hill that have his home on top of it, but it was the cost of being a supervillain without parents. Miyako took a deep breath as she knocked on the door hoping he was the one that would open it. "Hello? Miyako what are you doing here without a jacket come in, come in!" Eiji said immediately when he opened the door to see her rubbing her arms for warmth. He held her close to him as they made their way into the living room then placed a blanket on her once they sat down.

"Eiji…I…" Miyako started as she looked at him making all the words fly out of her head.

"Too cold to talk I'm sure." Eiji smiled while she smiled back nervously. "What do you need?" he asked while rubbing her cheek feeling it was warm as he saw a blush fall on to her cheeks.

"I need…I wanted to…I really…" Miyako started again as she looked at him, but couldn't come up with anything to say. "I'm so stupid; I can't do it, why can't I do it?"

Eiji chuckled to himself and looked at the girl who was sitting right behind him looking all nervous. "Miyako."

"Ye- mm!" she said while her eyes widen in surprised as Eiji kissed her deeply. Miyako gripped onto his sleeve as she looked at him a bit worried, but as if he knew Eiji opened his eyes fully to look her in the eye. They couldn't read each other minds, but with each look they seemed to know what they wanted to say. _Are you sure?_

_Of course! I wouldn't be kissing you if I wasn't. _Eiji said with his eyes while placing his hand on her cheek deepen the kiss to prove his point.

Miyako smiled against his lips and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _I love you._

_I love you too. _Eiji smiled while closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her waist holding her closer to him.

* * *

**M.B.: Aww, the blues are too cute ^.^! Watch the video it was based on, on my YouTube it fits nicely. **


End file.
